Look at me, please!
by Mochi's YeWook
Summary: Cast : Kyuhyun namja Sungmin yeoja And other member suju Summary : ada seorang namja yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi seorang namja itu tidak meyadari akan kehadiran cinta yang tulus untuknya! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

** Look at me, please!**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

And other member suju

HAPPY READING

.

.

**Minnie POV**

Even on cold nights, even on lonely nights

So much that I can see only you

So much that I can love only you

Only you can make my heart

Running toward you, breathing because of you

Ternyata memang tidak peka, tapi justru itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia peka dan menyadari semuanya. Kalau sampai dia menyadarinya, mau di kemanain ini muka ku?

"Minnie ! Kenapa malah pulang duluan?" tanya kangin oppa kesal. Sudah diduga memang. Oppa ku yang satu itu memang tidak mau aku kenapa-kenapa

"Mianhae oppa... Aku..." aku menundukkan kepala

"Dia tadi diantar kyuhyun. Dan Minnie juga tadi sudah mengirimi ku pesan. Kau tenang saja kangin-ah… " ujar chulli eonni sebelum aku menjawab. Kini kedua oppa ku dan eonni ku ini menatapku penasaran. 'Aissh... Aku tidah suka dalam kondisi yang dipojokkan begini' batinku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" siwon oppa bertanya lebih dulu. Ku menghela nafas malas. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang paling aku benci. Oppa dan eonni ku sudah tahu semua tentang perasaan ku ke kyu. Kenapa harus kyu? Kalau aku boleh pilih, kenpa tidak yang lain aja? Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa di salahkan. Perasaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Biar aku jaga semampuku, sampai aku tak sanggup untuk menyimpannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku yang sedikit bingung. Kali ini kangin oppa yang menghela nafasnya

"Jangan bepura-pura tidak tahu minnie-ah . Bagaimana hubungan minnie dengannya? Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanyanya beruntun. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua saudara ku ini. Mereka sungguh cerewet dan pengen tahu saja apa yang aku lakuakan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

Please,,,

You look at me….

Walaupun, Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini

Saat aku down, saat aku lelah

Air mata ku turun begitu saja

Ketika aku teringat padamu

Kau tak pernah melihatku

Biarlah seperti ini, always just like now

Harus ku akui aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik sehingga ketiga orang yang ada dihadapanku ini mengetahui rahasia yang sudah ku kunci dengan sangat rapat. Sudah ku lakban, lem juga sudah, dan juga sudah aku rantai sama aku gembok biar tidak kabur. Tapi tetap saja mereka semua tahu. Huhft…. Menyebalkan memang mempunyai brother n sister complex seperti ini.

"Biasa saja, tak ada perkembangan, dan yang pasti minnie tidak mau kyu tahu" jawabku sedikit lemas. Chulli eonni menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu juga dengan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa. Tak ada bedanya. Tapi kenapa pada menghela nafas begitu? Kenapa malah mereka yang kecewa? Seharusnya aku kan? Huh…dasar mereka.

"Apa minnie tak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu? Apa minnie akan terus menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menyadari perasaan minnie dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu minnie-ah?" tanya chullie eonni. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" sanggahku. Aku tidak mau nanti mereka yang turun tangan. Bisa kacau dan malu kalau sampai mereka yang turun tangan.

"Kapan minnie-ah? Jujur aku takjub padamu yang bisa menahan perasaanmu hingga saat ini, tapi jika hanya menunggu itu akan..." kangin oppa bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin dia terkejut dengan pernyataanku oppa" potongku cepat.

"aku hanya menunggu sampai luka dihatinya benar-benar sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menunggu hingga kyu bisa melupakan wookie" tambahku. Benar-benar membuat ku pusing mereka semua.

Keheningan terjadi saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Mungkin mereka kaget aku bilang seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa apa yang sedang ku pertimbangkan saat ini. Dan aku tidak mau terlalu buru-buru. Biarkan waktu berputar, begitu juga perasaan ku pada kyu.

"minnie... Bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanya kangin oppa tergagap.

"Entahlah oppa. Instingku mengatakan bahwa kyu masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada wookie" jawabku bohong. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, dan aku tidak mau mereka khawatir dengan masalah perasaan ku sendiri.

Ya, tentu saja itu bohong. Karena Aku mendengar sendiri bahwa kyuhyun menyukai wookie, bahkan semua masalah yang terjadi saat itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena kyu sendirilah yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Dia mengatakan padaku betapa bodohnya kyu tak menyadari perasaan yesung oppa dan wookie itu sehingga yesung oppa berubah derastis. Kyu juga meminta bantuanku untuk menyatukan keduanya. Dan usaha ku dengan kyu tak sia-sia, yesung oppa dan wookie kini telah bersatu, kisah mereka berakhir bahagia. Meskipun begitu kadang kyu mengeluh hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi kyu mengatakan bahwa kyu akan berusahakan melupakan perasaannya pada wookie meskipun itu sulit. Aku juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan kyu. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kyu menceritakan semua itu padaku. Mungkin kyu tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya pada donghae oppa atau hyukie karena keduanya juga menghadapi masalah yang berbeda namun lebih rumit dari masalahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa? Kenapa aku? Apakah kyu tidak tahu kalau itu justru akan menyakitiku?

"minnie... minnie-ah!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka khawatir menatapku. Aku sering melamun sejak masalah ini semakin ruwet.

"Gwenchana minnie-ah?" tanya siwon oppa seraya menaruh tanganmya di dahiku. Aku tersenyum lagian aku tidak sakit.

"Gwenchana oppa. Oppa tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Wae?"

"Kamu tidak menyahut saat kami panggil tadi. Kami pikir kau pingsan dengan mata terbuka" jawab kangin oppa. Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya. Dasar oppa ku ini memang punya bakat pelawak. Saat- saat sperti ini saja kangin oppa bercanda.

"Itu tidak mungkin oppa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujarku.

"Sesuatu? Apa kyuhyun?" tanya chullie eonni berhasil membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"EONNNIIIIIIIIII~~~!" ku tangkupkan wajah ku ke kedua tangan menahan malu. Mereka suka menggoda ku. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka selalu menggoda ku atau pun mengerjai ku. Tiada hari tanpa itu semua, kata kedua oppa ku dan eonni. Tapi sangat menyenangkan mempunyai saudara seperti mereka, aku sayang mereka. Tapi berbeda perasaan sayang ku ke kyu.

**Minnie end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa… Aku merasa kalau minnie sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada yang sedang minnie sembunyikan dariku.

"Wooiiii ! kyu! Melamun lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam yang ada diatas sana. Kulihat yesung hyung menatapku tajam.

"Aniyo, hanya berpikir" jawabku mengopy jawabannya terdahulu.

"Kau jangan mengopy jawabanku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mianhae hyung..." sahutku sambil nyengir.

Yesung hyung tersenyum. Senang akhirnya hyung ku kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kembali menjadi yesung hyung yang hangat dan gila seperti kangin hyung. Eh? Kenapa jadi sampai kangin hyung? Ah… tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kan? Aku masih normal. Apa karena dia oppa dari minnie? Ya. Mungkin itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya yesung hyung seraya menempatkan dirinya disampingku.

"minnie. Dia terlihat aneh belakangan ini." jawabku sambil kembali menatap langit malam yang entah sejak kapan selalu kupandangi setiap kali ada waktu. Dan itu menjadi salah satu hobi ku sekarang

"minnie? Maksudmu kim sungmin ? kim sungmin maknae dari bersaudara heechul nuna, kangin dan siwon itu? Yang punya gigi kelinci, suka menggigit telinga bonekanya sendiri, dan menangis kalau tidak menuruti apa kemauannya terutama saat dia minta ice cream?" tanya yesung hyung beruntun. Aku menatapnya.

"Hyung!,! aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama kim sungmin. Lagian kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal yang begituan?" tanyaku tak habis pikir. Yesung hyung menghela nafas.

"Hanya memastikan saja. Mana tau kau memikirkan sungmin yang lain?" jawabnya enteng tanpa beban. "tapi..."

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa yesung hyung mengetahui sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan yesung hyung tahu lagi apa yang sedanga kua pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." yesung hyung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mengerti kenapa yesung hyung bertanya seperti itu, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan sungmin sampai seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam, tidak cerewet sperti dulu dan tidak segila biasanya" jawabku.

"Tapi menurutku dia masih kelihatan seperti biasanya kok" ujar yesung hyung. "tapi dia memang tak segila heechul nun ataupun kangin" lanjutnya.

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. "heechul nuna atau kangin hyung memang paling gila hyung, dan setahu ku minnie sama sekali belum pernah mengalahkan tingkat kegilaan mereka kalau minni berulah" sahutku.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Mollayo, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kami hanya berdua saja dia terlihat aneh. Tak jarang dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya ya?"

yesung hyung menatapku lama. "Ka... Kau merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi setiap ku tanya ada apa dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku. Yesung hyung bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Wajar saja kalau dia menjawab seperti itu. Menurutku lebih baik kau pikirkan jawabannya sendiri dari pada kau bertanya langsung padanya" ujarnya pelan lalu pergi.

Aku kembali menatap keatas. Melihat gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Seingatku dulu yesung hyung juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau... Aaaarrgggghhhhhh! Itu tidak mungkin! Minnie tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

KIM KYUHYUN ! Cepat kembali ke alam sadarmu! Kurasa otakmu mengalami kerusakan! Jangan sampai otakku yang jenius ini rusak gara-gara memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan kembali menuju apartemen. Aku ingin mandi. Menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalami kerusakan gara-gara berpikir dari tadi. Dan main game yang sempat tertunda.

**Kyuhyun end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc/end?**

KYAAAAAAAA… kepanjangan ini...

G tau ini epep gimana jadinya? Mana aku bukan orang romantic and pinter buat puisi lg. tapi ada rahasia dibalik itu semua, bisa dapat kata-kata puisi gitu pas denger lagu (hae ft wookie). Huwaaaaaaa…..mereka kerennnnnnnnnnn banget d lagu itu *emang sebelumnya g keren?*. kenape dari td aku treak-treak yah?

mungki peletakan puisinya juga g sesuai yah? sekali lagi, saya bukan orang yg pandai merangkai kata~ Mian klo pada kecewa :(

Thanks for :

reaRelf, BbungBbung137, sha, 1412 : ini uda lanjut. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ne :)

ayachi casey : ini uda update kilat lho, tapi kecewa juga sih :( m siders. jangan lupan tinggalin jejak ne?

mitade 13 : uda ko, ini lanjutannya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yah? biar bisa update kilat lagi(?)

nikyunmin : ini uda kilat kan? ne KYUMIN 4ever & real lagi. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ne?

audrey musaena : bangapta *bow*, uda lanjut kan. iya, main pair KYUMIN ko. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yah?

minoru : ne, chap 1 emang g da humornya. tapi tu berjalan dg sendirinya. n mungkin g da homur menurut q. jangan lupa tinggalin jejka ne

UMMA : gweanchana umma, makanya umma sering2 mampir d FFn ne? biar maju (?). tau tuh si kyu, uda jlas bgt da ming masih ja ngarepin milik orang, kan g boleh. ming emang manis kaya ary kan umma? jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi y umma :)

guest : ne gomawo, moga mau review lagi di chap 2 yah?

hyugi Lee : ne, sebernernya ni FF pernh q post dalam bentuk YEWOOK. tapi 1shoot, n ini bentuk asslinya tuh kyumin gtu. soalnya ni FF dalam bntuk yewook maupun kyumin uda prnh q post lwt FB juga..

BIG THANK for SIDERS : terimaksih banyak, walaupun g ninggalin jejak tapi maish sudi membaca FF gaje saya. tapi tolong, hargailah saya. jujur, saya kecewa berat. dari hasil views sama review bnr2 g sesuai. tolong yah, jangan betah jadi siders *bow* mohon review wlopun 1 kata

RnR please,...


	2. Chapter 2

** Look at me, please!**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

And other member suju

HAPPY READING

.

.

**Minnie POV**

Even on cold nights, even on lonely nights

So much that I can see only you

So much that I can love only you

Only you can make my heart

Running toward you, breathing because of you

Ternyata memang tidak peka, tapi justru itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia peka dan menyadari semuanya. Kalau sampai dia menyadarinya, mau di kemanain ini muka ku?

"Minnie ! Kenapa malah pulang duluan?" tanya kangin oppa kesal. Sudah diduga memang. Oppa ku yang satu itu memang tidak mau aku kenapa-kenapa

"Mianhae oppa... Aku..." aku menundukkan kepala

"Dia tadi diantar kyuhyun. Dan Minnie juga tadi sudah mengirimi ku pesan. Kau tenang saja kangin-ah… " ujar chulli eonni sebelum aku menjawab. Kini kedua oppa ku dan eonni ku ini menatapku penasaran. 'Aissh... Aku tidah suka dalam kondisi yang dipojokkan begini' batinku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" siwon oppa bertanya lebih dulu. Ku menghela nafas malas. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang paling aku benci. Oppa dan eonni ku sudah tahu semua tentang perasaan ku ke kyu. Kenapa harus kyu? Kalau aku boleh pilih, kenpa tidak yang lain aja? Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa di salahkan. Perasaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Biar aku jaga semampuku, sampai aku tak sanggup untuk menyimpannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku yang sedikit bingung. Kali ini kangin oppa yang menghela nafasnya

"Jangan bepura-pura tidak tahu minnie-ah . Bagaimana hubungan minnie dengannya? Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanyanya beruntun. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua saudara ku ini. Mereka sungguh cerewet dan pengen tahu saja apa yang aku lakuakan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

Please,,,

You look at me….

Walaupun, Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini

Saat aku down, saat aku lelah

Air mata ku turun begitu saja

Ketika aku teringat padamu

Kau tak pernah melihatku

Biarlah seperti ini, always just like now

Harus ku akui aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik sehingga ketiga orang yang ada dihadapanku ini mengetahui rahasia yang sudah ku kunci dengan sangat rapat. Sudah ku lakban, lem juga sudah, dan juga sudah aku rantai sama aku gembok biar tidak kabur. Tapi tetap saja mereka semua tahu. Huhft…. Menyebalkan memang mempunyai brother n sister complex seperti ini.

"Biasa saja, tak ada perkembangan, dan yang pasti minnie tidak mau kyu tahu" jawabku sedikit lemas. Chulli eonni menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu juga dengan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa. Tak ada bedanya. Tapi kenapa pada menghela nafas begitu? Kenapa malah mereka yang kecewa? Seharusnya aku kan? Huh…dasar mereka.

"Apa minnie tak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu? Apa minnie akan terus menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menyadari perasaan minnie dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu minnie-ah?" tanya chullie eonni. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" sanggahku. Aku tidak mau nanti mereka yang turun tangan. Bisa kacau dan malu kalau sampai mereka yang turun tangan.

"Kapan minnie-ah? Jujur aku takjub padamu yang bisa menahan perasaanmu hingga saat ini, tapi jika hanya menunggu itu akan..." kangin oppa bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin dia terkejut dengan pernyataanku oppa" potongku cepat.

"aku hanya menunggu sampai luka dihatinya benar-benar sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menunggu hingga kyu bisa melupakan wookie" tambahku. Benar-benar membuat ku pusing mereka semua.

Keheningan terjadi saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Mungkin mereka kaget aku bilang seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa apa yang sedang ku pertimbangkan saat ini. Dan aku tidak mau terlalu buru-buru. Biarkan waktu berputar, begitu juga perasaan ku pada kyu.

"minnie... Bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanya kangin oppa tergagap.

"Entahlah oppa. Instingku mengatakan bahwa kyu masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada wookie" jawabku bohong. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, dan aku tidak mau mereka khawatir dengan masalah perasaan ku sendiri.

Ya, tentu saja itu bohong. Karena Aku mendengar sendiri bahwa kyuhyun menyukai wookie, bahkan semua masalah yang terjadi saat itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena kyu sendirilah yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Dia mengatakan padaku betapa bodohnya kyu tak menyadari perasaan yesung oppa dan wookie itu sehingga yesung oppa berubah derastis. Kyu juga meminta bantuanku untuk menyatukan keduanya. Dan usaha ku dengan kyu tak sia-sia, yesung oppa dan wookie kini telah bersatu, kisah mereka berakhir bahagia. Meskipun begitu kadang kyu mengeluh hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi kyu mengatakan bahwa kyu akan berusahakan melupakan perasaannya pada wookie meskipun itu sulit. Aku juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan kyu. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kyu menceritakan semua itu padaku. Mungkin kyu tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya pada donghae oppa atau hyukie karena keduanya juga menghadapi masalah yang berbeda namun lebih rumit dari masalahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa? Kenapa aku? Apakah kyu tidak tahu kalau itu justru akan menyakitiku?

"minnie... minnie-ah!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka khawatir menatapku. Aku sering melamun sejak masalah ini semakin ruwet.

"Gwenchana minnie-ah?" tanya siwon oppa seraya menaruh tanganmya di dahiku. Aku tersenyum lagian aku tidak sakit.

"Gwenchana oppa. Oppa tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Wae?"

"Kamu tidak menyahut saat kami panggil tadi. Kami pikir kau pingsan dengan mata terbuka" jawab kangin oppa. Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya. Dasar oppa ku ini memang punya bakat pelawak. Saat- saat sperti ini saja kangin oppa bercanda.

"Itu tidak mungkin oppa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujarku.

"Sesuatu? Apa kyuhyun?" tanya chullie eonni berhasil membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"EONNNIIIIIIIIII~~~!" ku tangkupkan wajah ku ke kedua tangan menahan malu. Mereka suka menggoda ku. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka selalu menggoda ku atau pun mengerjai ku. Tiada hari tanpa itu semua, kata kedua oppa ku dan eonni. Tapi sangat menyenangkan mempunyai saudara seperti mereka, aku sayang mereka. Tapi berbeda perasaan sayang ku ke kyu.

**Minnie end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa… Aku merasa kalau minnie sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada yang sedang minnie sembunyikan dariku.

"Wooiiii ! kyu! Melamun lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam yang ada diatas sana. Kulihat yesung hyung menatapku tajam.

"Aniyo, hanya berpikir" jawabku mengopy jawabannya terdahulu.

"Kau jangan mengopy jawabanku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mianhae hyung..." sahutku sambil nyengir.

Yesung hyung tersenyum. Senang akhirnya hyung ku kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kembali menjadi yesung hyung yang hangat dan gila seperti kangin hyung. Eh? Kenapa jadi sampai kangin hyung? Ah… tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kan? Aku masih normal. Apa karena dia oppa dari minnie? Ya. Mungkin itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya yesung hyung seraya menempatkan dirinya disampingku.

"minnie. Dia terlihat aneh belakangan ini." jawabku sambil kembali menatap langit malam yang entah sejak kapan selalu kupandangi setiap kali ada waktu. Dan itu menjadi salah satu hobi ku sekarang

"minnie? Maksudmu kim sungmin ? kim sungmin maknae dari bersaudara heechul nuna, kangin dan siwon itu? Yang punya gigi kelinci, suka menggigit telinga bonekanya sendiri, dan menangis kalau tidak menuruti apa kemauannya terutama saat dia minta ice cream?" tanya yesung hyung beruntun. Aku menatapnya.

"Hyung!,! aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama kim sungmin. Lagian kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal yang begituan?" tanyaku tak habis pikir. Yesung hyung menghela nafas.

"Hanya memastikan saja. Mana tau kau memikirkan sungmin yang lain?" jawabnya enteng tanpa beban. "tapi..."

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa yesung hyung mengetahui sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan yesung hyung tahu lagi apa yang sedanga kua pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." yesung hyung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mengerti kenapa yesung hyung bertanya seperti itu, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan sungmin sampai seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam, tidak cerewet sperti dulu dan tidak segila biasanya" jawabku.

"Tapi menurutku dia masih kelihatan seperti biasanya kok" ujar yesung hyung. "tapi dia memang tak segila heechul nun ataupun kangin" lanjutnya.

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. "heechul nuna atau kangin hyung memang paling gila hyung, dan setahu ku minnie sama sekali belum pernah mengalahkan tingkat kegilaan mereka kalau minni berulah" sahutku.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Mollayo, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kami hanya berdua saja dia terlihat aneh. Tak jarang dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya ya?"

yesung hyung menatapku lama. "Ka... Kau merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi setiap ku tanya ada apa dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku. Yesung hyung bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Wajar saja kalau dia menjawab seperti itu. Menurutku lebih baik kau pikirkan jawabannya sendiri dari pada kau bertanya langsung padanya" ujarnya pelan lalu pergi.

Aku kembali menatap keatas. Melihat gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Seingatku dulu yesung hyung juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau... Aaaarrgggghhhhhh! Itu tidak mungkin! Minnie tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

KIM KYUHYUN ! Cepat kembali ke alam sadarmu! Kurasa otakmu mengalami kerusakan! Jangan sampai otakku yang jenius ini rusak gara-gara memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan kembali menuju apartemen. Aku ingin mandi. Menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalami kerusakan gara-gara berpikir dari tadi. Dan main game yang sempat tertunda.

**Kyuhyun end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc/end?**

KYAAAAAAAA… kepanjangan ini...

G tau ini epep gimana jadinya? Mana aku bukan orang romantic and pinter buat puisi lg. tapi ada rahasia dibalik itu semua, bisa dapat kata-kata puisi gitu pas denger lagu (hae ft wookie). Huwaaaaaaa…..mereka kerennnnnnnnnnn banget d lagu itu *emang sebelumnya g keren?*. kenape dari td aku treak-treak yah?

mungki peletakan puisinya juga g sesuai yah? sekali lagi, saya bukan orang yg pandai merangkai kata~ Mian klo pada kecewa :(

Thanks for :

reaRelf, BbungBbung137, sha, 1412 : ini uda lanjut. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi ne :)

ayachi casey : ini uda update kilat lho, tapi kecewa juga sih :( m siders. jangan lupan tinggalin jejak ne?

mitade 13 : uda ko, ini lanjutannya, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yah? biar bisa update kilat lagi(?)

nikyunmin : ini uda kilat kan? ne KYUMIN 4ever & real lagi. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ne?

audrey musaena : bangapta *bow*, uda lanjut kan. iya, main pair KYUMIN ko. jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yah?

minoru : ne, chap 1 emang g da humornya. tapi tu berjalan dg sendirinya. n mungkin g da homur menurut q. jangan lupa tinggalin jejka ne

UMMA : gweanchana umma, makanya umma sering2 mampir d FFn ne? biar maju (?). tau tuh si kyu, uda jlas bgt da ming masih ja ngarepin milik orang, kan g boleh. ming emang manis kaya ary kan umma? jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi y umma :)

guest : ne gomawo, moga mau review lagi di chap 2 yah?

hyugi Lee : ne, sebernernya ni FF pernh q post dalam bentuk YEWOOK. tapi 1shoot, n ini bentuk asslinya tuh kyumin gtu. soalnya ni FF dalam bntuk yewook maupun kyumin uda prnh q post lwt FB juga..

BIG THANK for SIDERS : terimaksih banyak, walaupun g ninggalin jejak tapi maish sudi membaca FF gaje saya. tapi tolong, hargailah saya. jujur, saya kecewa berat. dari hasil views sama review bnr2 g sesuai. tolong yah, jangan betah jadi siders *bow* mohon review wlopun 1 kata

RnR please,...


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me Chap 3**

Cast : Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

And other member suju

**Cerita sebelumya**

Aku kembali menatap keatas. Melihat gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Seingatku dulu yesung hyung juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau... Aaaarrgggghhhhhh! Itu tidak mungkin! Minnie tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

KIM KYUHYUN ! Cepat kembali ke alam sadarmu! Kurasa otakmu mengalami kerusakan! Jangan sampai otakku yang jenius ini rusak gara-gara memikirkan hal sperti ini.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan kembali menuju apartemen. Aku ingin mandi. Menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalami kerusakan gara-gara berpikir dari tadi. Dan main game yang sempat tertunda.

**Kyuhyun end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Yaakk! Kyuhyun-ah! Pelan-pelan makannya!" tegur zhoumi saat menatap kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. Dan

tidak menghiraukan sekililingnya.

"Aku lapar mimi-ge" jawab kyuhyun pendek

Zhoumi menghela nafas panjang. Dia maklum jika kyuhyun makan dengan sangat lahap hingga tidak mendengarkan

orang yang sedang berbicara. Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda, tidak pernah dia melihat kyuhyun makan secara membabi

buta seperti saat ini. Dan melebihi cara makan shindong.

"Kau sedang ada masalah magnae setan?" tanya henry yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

PLETAKKKKKK

"awwww….sakit magnae" erang henry kesakitan

"heh.. dasar bocah kue mochi! Bersikap sopanlah pada ku! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu! Dan yang magnae setan itu kau

MOCHIIIIIII…!"

"ada masalah apa kyu?" zhoumi bertanya pada kyuhyun

"Tidak hyung, hanya ada yang membuatku penasaran saja" jawab kyuhyun lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Kali ini tidak ada yang mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka hanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya,

tentu saja karena baru kali ini kyuhyun mendengarkan orang lain saat makan.

"Hyung, aku berangkat duluan yah, dah~~" ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menghilang di balik

pintu meninggalkan zhoumi dan henry yang melongo menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kyu-ge terlihat aneh dimataku" ujar henry sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Dan memperlihatkan ke-imutan dari seorang henry

"Tidak, karena aku juga merasa begitu" ujar zhoumi membenarkan ucapan henry.

**Normal end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

Mawar dapat layu dalam seminggu

Pelangi dapat pudar sepenggal senja

Embun dapat hilang disaat fajar

Sebuah cinta yang tulus

Adalah keindahan yang abadi

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Di tengah pelajaran dalam kelas, tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku ingin pergi ke toilet.

" apa tadi aku salah makan? Tapi….aku kan tidak makan apa-apa" aku bertanya kepada diri ku sendiri. " apa aku masuk

angin? Tapi aku tidak mual atau pusing . Trus aku kenapa?" aku bertanya pada bayangan

yang ada di cermin.

Aku mencuci muka ku berkali-kali. Aku tak mau kelihatan seperti orang sakit. Karena aku ini sehat. Ya! Sehat, tapi Cuma

di luar saja. Tidak dengan hati ku ini. Setelah aku keluar dari toilet , tidak sengaja aku bertemu kyuhun. Aku harus

menghindari kyu.

"minnie!" kyu memanggil ku saat aku berusaha lari untuk menghindarinya. Tapi gagal, Kyu sudah mendekat dan aku

membalikkan badan menghadap kyu.

"minnie, kau punya waktu? Aku mau bicara denganmu" kyu bertanya padaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"tapi ini kan masih ada kelas kyu" aku menjawab datar. Dan kyuhyun telihat kecewa

Aku dan kyu terdiam cukup lama. Suasana berubah hening dan canggung.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuyarkan aksi diam antara aku dan kyu.

"ya sudah… kau mau bicara apa kyu?" kyu menatap ku.

"tidak disini minnie. Kita ambil tas dulu aja. Nanti ketemu di depan y?"

"ne.."

Kyu menjauh dari hadapanku. Pandanganku tak lepas sebelum dia menghilang.

Apa yang mau dia bicarakan? Dan kenapa tidak disini?

Walaupun kau tak pernah melihat cintaku, melihat berapa besar cinta ku

Aku akan tetap menempatkan mu di dalam hati

Walau tak akan mungkin aku bisa memiliki mu

When oceans begin to dry

When longing begin to lost

When stars begin to fade

I hope your still be my heart love forever

**Sungmin end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

Kyuhyun dan sungmin bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Mereka terdiam saat bertemu. Salah satu dari mereka memecah

keheningan "kyu, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya sungmin yang membuka pembeciraan.

"tidak disini. Ayo ikut aku,," kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin yang sudah bersemu merah di kedua pipinya. Dan dari

kejauhan ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dan mereka tersenyum sangat puas.

"tapi kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa tidak bisa bicara di sekolah kyu? Dan kenapa kau menarik tangan ku? aish,,appo!"

sederet pertanyaan sungmin di tujukan untuk kyuhyun.

"aishhh…. Minnie, bisakah kau tidak banyak Tanya? Kau ini bertanya apa memaksa?" bukannya di jawab, kyuhyun malah

balik Tanya. Dan itu membuat sungmin sedikit bingung.

"KYUUUUUU! " sungmin berteriak kesal sama kyuhyun, "jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Bukan malah balik Tanya begitu

kyu…"

"mian, minnie. Ok, kita cari tempat dulu ya?" ajak kyuhyun dan masih menggandeng tangan sungmin. Karena tidak mau

mencari masalah dengan kyuhyun, sungmin menuruti keinginan kyuhyun. Sekalipun di lawan sungmin pasti jelas kalah

telak dari kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah kyuhun dan sungmin, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah

tempat yang menurut kyuhyun aman dari gangguan hewan liar, iblis, setan dan yang paling berbahaya adalah teman

kyuhyun maupun saudara sungmin.

"kyu~ kau mau bicara apa? Tapi sebelum bicara aku mau ice cream. Dan bisakah kau membeliakan untukku kyu? Ini

hukuman untukmu karena sudah menyeret ku dengan paksa" Tanya sungmin membuka suara. Kyuhyun menatap

sungmin bingung. Bagaimana bisa sungmin banyak bicara? Sedangkan yang mau bicara itu kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun tidak

heran kalau sungmin minta ice cream, ini sudah kebiasaan.

"kenapa selalu ice cream? Apa tidak ada makanan lain minnie yang kau suka? Kau sudah terlalu manis minnie" kyuhyun

dengan reflek bilang seperti itu dan seketika membuat sungmin merona merah di wajahnya.

Tapi sungmin bisa mengendaliakan suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya bersorak gembira dengan merespon pertanyaan

dari kyu "aku lebih suka ice cream kyu,, kalau kau menyuruhku meminta sesuatu dari mu apa kau akan memberikannya

padaku?" sungmin bertanya seolah ini sebuah tantangan untuk kyuhyun

"selain ice cream kau ingin apa minnie dari ku?"

"eeemmm….. kapal pesiar mungkin, atau Ferrari. Bagaimana ?"

"minnie…. Kau mau merampok ku ya? Itu permintaan yang mungkin saja aku tak sanggup kasih untuk mu minnie" kyuhyun

terkejut dengan jawaban sungmin yang tak terduga

"makanya, kamu jangan kasih aku tawaran sperti itu. Cepat beliakn aku ice cream"

"ok princess bunnymin. Aku akan dating membawa apa yang kau inginkan"

"sejak kapan namaku sperti itu?" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangan di lipat di depan dada yang menambah kesan

imut seorang sungmin.

"hentikan aksi mu. Atau aku akan memakan mu? Aku pergi dulu jangan kemana-mana nanti kalau kamu hilang aku susah

cari gantinya" teriak kyuhyun dengan seringai jahilnya sambil berlari ke arah toko ice cream. Tapi tidak dengan sungmin,

dia malah semakin imut dengan ngambeknya.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan sungmin, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Mereka membuntuti keduanya dari sekolah. tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun dan sungmin dengan cara

MENYAMAR.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan santai. Dia tidak sadar kalau pengujung disana sedang mengawasi.

"ajhussi, ada ice cream?" kyuhyun memesan ke penjaga café

"mian anak muda, tidak ada" jawab ajhussi yang sebenarnya donghae

"tapi kan café ini jual. Di depan saja ada tulisannya"

"ne.. tapi sekarang tidak jual. Cara jual café ini sehari ada ice cream dan sehari tidak jual, begitu anak muda" jelas

penjaga café atau donghae

"tapi…. Ko itu ada yang sedang makan ice crean? Kau berbohong ya ajhussi?" Tanya kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke seorang

gadis yang ternyata wookie. Tapi kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kalau itu wookie karena dia memakai penyamaran.

"ow….itu? tadi dia bawa sendiri ice creamnya" untung saja donghae bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kyuhyun

" ne gomawo ajhussi" kyuhyun keluar dengan perasaan kecewa. Tapi tak jauh dari café itu ada penjual ice cream.

'nah….itu ada penjual ice cream. Untung saja ketemu' batin kyuhyun

sungmin menunggu kyuhyun dengan sabar. Tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun dating membawa ice cream. Dan kedatangan

kyuhyun di sambut dengan cemberutnya sungmin, yang membuat kyuhyun gemas dengan sungmin.

"bisakah kau tidak sperti itu minnie?" kyuhyun bertanya pada sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya

"habisnya kau lama sekali kyu~ dari mana saja?" tetap dengan cemberutnya yang tak mau hilang

"minnie, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Aku certain ya?"

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan yang di alami dia selama membali ice cream. Sungmin tidak ngambek lagi, dia tahu kyu pasti

lelah.

"mian kyu, gara-gara aku pasti kamu lelah" sungmin merasa berslah

"ahhh,,gweanchana minnie. Ini ice creamnya, cepat makan keburu meleleh" kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan menyerahkan

ice cream kepada sungmin

"gomawo kyu" reflek sungmin memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sikap sungmin. Tak lama sungmin melepas

pelukannya. Dan memakan ice crean yang sudah di bawakan oleh kyuhyun.

"emm..kyu, tadi katanya kamu mau bicara? Bicara apa?" Tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang asyik

memakan ice creamnya

"minnie, apa kau ada masalah?"

"eh? Aniyo, wae kyu?" sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan kyu

"tidak. Hanya saja… sikapmu jadi aneh dan membuat ku memikirkan sikapmu yang spertu itu" ujar kyuhyun. Sungmin

terperangah mendengar kyuhyun bilang seperti itu. Perasaanya kini sperti ada yang mengebom

"minnie…kenapa tidak menatap ku? Tidak ada yang di sembunyikan dari kan?"

"aku…" bibir sungmin menjadi kelu dan susah mengeluarkan suara

"minnie, kau tidak punya perasaan pada ku kan? Dan tidak mungkin kan kau menyukaiku?" kyuhyun menyerang sungmin

dengan pertanyaan yang membuat sungmin tegang dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun

**Normal end pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

pjg bgt nih...

mianhamnida semuanya *bow*

FF saya makin gaje, n mungkin membosankan :(

saya tidak terlalu pandai mengolah kata2 menjadi kalimat (?)

thanks to :

**BbuingBbuing137, 1412 , audrey musaena , minoru, sha, Hyugi Lee, KIm sippo**

umma : MWO? evil ganteng? sejak kapan umma muji namja selain appa eoh?

mohon mau RnR lagi yah ,,


End file.
